Goodbye is Never the End
by NewTwilightEclipse
Summary: When Annaliese De Vance travels to Volterra to stay with the Volturi she catches the eye of non other than Alec Volturi. Sparks fly between the pair but when her stay is over and her family wants her back in Paris will they be able to let their love go?


**Well I was suddenly pulled into loving Alec somehow, I'm not sure how but I had to write this story! I'm slightly worried about how people will like Annaliese, if you see anything wrong with her in this chapter tell me! This is the chapter for that! I hope you like it a lot! Any way anything you see that is Foreign is French! I have bad grammar and spelling so if any one would want to Beta this I would love you forever! Oh and the Title mean Forever in Italy!

* * *

**

**_"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family"_**

_~Anthony Brandt~

* * *

_****

A part of me, was glad to be leaving. I hadn't been anywhere for a long period of time in so long I had forgotten what it was like to be away from my family. Yet another part of me wanted to stay, I wasn't sure how I would take being away from them for two years. They were sending my cousin and I to live with my Godfather for a two year period. I wasn't sure why, my father told me it was just so we could get away but I felt as if it was something more. The only thing that made me not completely against it was the fact that my cousin Damien was going with me.

One extremely valid reason to my not wanting to leave yet wanting to was the fact that I have been with them for over 400 years. I hadn't been away from them since I was born in 1582 and reborn in 1597. That day, is one of the only memories I have from my human life, everything else seems unreal, I'm not even sure if they are my real memories or things I have picked up along the way. One thing I am sure is real is he day I became what I am now.

My 16th birthday party, it was extravagant. A ball was held to honor of the royal De Vere family's princess turning 16. Everyone was there, my entire family had gathered there, other nobles from all around France had joined us. There were however two groups not from France, one was from Italy, my Godfather and Godmother had came. I was unsure how they met my parents, it wasn't common to travel from Italy to France then but they did. My godparents were strange to look at, with pale skin and red eyed many thought them to be possessed but no one could be possessed and still be as kind and as magnificent as they were. I loved them both dearly, Aro and Sulpicia Volturi were like second parents to me.

Another group there I didn't know, they looked like my godparents but they were not Italian. I was unsure then where they came from but they were foreign. They never went anywhere near Aro or Sulpicia, or anyone who came with them. The thing they did most was stand in the shadows, not talking to anyone unless spoken to. No one really paid them any mind, they were obviously royals so they fit is as much as they could.

When the party was ending things took a turn for the worse. I was dancing with Sulpicia, she was showing me a dance they had made in Italy. I was having the time of my life at that moment, suddenly a pain went threw my chest, I looked at Sulpicia who was staring wide eyed at me with blood on the front of her dress. She let out a growl and suddenly the newcomers were all around my family.

I don't remember much other than looking down and seeing a hand sticking threw my stomach. I could hear the screams and growls, I wasn't sure what was going on though. The next thing I knew there was a tingling in my neck then suddenly a fire spread through my body. The pain was imaginable, I wanted it to stop but it wouldn't, I had lost track of time, it felt like a life time that the pain went on. With one last painful burst I felt my own heart stop beating.

After that I had realized what had gone on, the Volturi family were vampires. They had saved us and destroyed most of there rivals. The men in the shadows were from Romania, the rival coven to the Volturi. It seems that they attacked us to get back at the Volturi for something they had done. Not all of my family was saved, many of the women died, as well as the children. It was a sad day for my family but also the start of a new beginning.

I touched my neck where Sulpicia had saved me so long ago. I looked up and smiled at the scene in front of me. Allen and Damien were wrestling and Damien was clearly winning due to only his size. Sadly Allen had been only ten years old when he was changed, he was frozen as a ten year old despite the fact that he was older than most vampires. His blond hair fell in think curls as he tried to dodge his older brothers attacks. Damien and Allen were some of the only siblings who were actually blood brothers. Most of the children that called women mother were not really the child of that women.

Damien was laughing as his little brother charged at him, it was entertaining. There was little Allen, 4'10 charging a 6'0 Damien. Damien's dark brown hair fell into his face as he pushed Allen back. They had stopped for now. I watched as Allen walked off and Damien walked over to me. His red eyes scanned the room for a moment before he looked at me. He sent me a cheeky grin and I shook my head no. He loved to play, he was like a big dumb dog. He fit the look as well, his shaggy brown hair fell to his collar and covered the red puppy dog eyes. He was also slightly burly but not to where it was over the top.

"Oh Annaliese!" he said clapping his hands. I raised an eyebrow as he smiled at me showing all of his teeth.

"Oh what?" I asked rolling my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to listen to his banter really. I was debating on whether or not I should be happy or sad about leaving.

He let out an exaggerated sigh, "That look on your face! I'm happy to be out of here, two years passes like nothing it isn't a big deal. It sucks being here all the time sure we can go around the city and well basically all of France if we like but to actually stay some where were everything you do won't get sent back to mommy and daddy!" he threw his arms in the air. "As close to heaven as I will ever get!"

I rolled my eyes at my cousin's antics. Many vampires we met wondered why we acted as if we really were still teenagers. The answer to us was simple, we were forced to live here for the rest of eternity so why not make the best of it. People all the time say that there teenage years were the best of their lives so why not take opportunity we had?

"Yes I know you are excited but aren't you the least bit upset to be leaving?" I asked standing up. I looked up at my cousin as his shoulders fell.

"Of course I'm slightly upset. I hate leaving Allen here but despite what people actually think here he is a big boy!" I nodded slowly trying to have the optimism that Damien held for this.

I looked at the marble floors, they had been this way since before I was born. I loved this room, it was just about the only room left untouched by time. I shuffled my feet against the floor slightly when I heard an explosion from behind me. I growled slightly and looked at the source of the explosion, Damien.

"Why did you do that!" I asked looking behind me to see what he had destroyed. It was only a bench that was placed here in the late 1800's so it wasn't anything I was interested in. My cousin and I were two of the only few in my family that was graced with an extra talent upon our change. As many have most likely guessed by now Damian was able to blow up things with his mind. At times it was annoying but explosions were a little fun.

In the beginning as in his first two years of his vampire life his power was very unstable. Any time he would become angry things around him would explode. Everyone was on edge when they were around him, now his powers had been mastered by him. No longer was he unstable;e but that also meant he wasn't afraid to use his gift for amusement. My father also settled disputes among the vampires here in France. Having Damien who was unafraid to use his powers on humans or vampires was a very good peace making skill. When Damien destroyed another vampire there was no going back and burning the pieces, he did it all at once.

None of us had ever heard of another with Damien's talents making him a rare being. My power however was shared with another. There was a woman in the Amazon's who had the same power as I did, Safrian or Zafrina was her name. I honestly didn't care about her name, I only knew that we both shared the power to put illusions in the minds of others. Mine were slightly different than hers. I could place any illusion in anyone's head visions of pain, pleasure, happiness, sadness, anything you name it I could do it. However if I caused pain it would become slightly real. Causing a slight irritation to others but if I did it enough times or long enough the person would feel actual pain. Another difference is that if I wanted someone to think they were a cat they would act like one, not only see it but act it out.

"Damian, Annaliese!" The two of us stood up straight and turned to face the speaker. It was obvious my father was not happy, his long pale face was pulled into a frown as he looked at the bench next me me. With his dark hair and hard red eyes he looked truly frightening as he stood towering over me."Will you explain to me why the bench my mother purchased is in pieces?"

We looked at each other wide eyed, the two of us had forgotten that she had bought the bench. Our grandmother was the oldest person in our family being already 70 when she was attacked. No one expected her to live when she was attacked. Now it was completely common for people to live that old but when the average life expectancy was maybe 30 to 40 years my grandmother was a rare being indeed. She was another person with a gift, her gift was rarely ever used by her but was still remarkable. She was able to look like she did at any age. She could look like a toddler or an old lady, she preferred to stay looking as she usually did. When asked why said said that people paid more respect to her that way.

"I'm sorry uncle I forgot that it was hers." Damien bowed sightly and I watched nervously as my father put the bench back together. I smiled but was sure not to let him see me doing so. My father also had a power, he could put things back to their original state, if he wanted to he could make our home look like it did before it was even made. The only draw back to my fathers power was that he could not make the dead live and he could not take away the fact that we were vampires.

"You two will be leaving soon, go get your things and meet in the main hall." My father walked by and patted my head as I looked at him. I watched as Damian left and slowly did the same.

My room was in the south wing, I was one of the only ones who was in that wing. I slowly walked to my room and smiled at Gabriele who was on her way to the main hall. She was the youngest one changed, it wasn't suppose to happen. She was suppose to be killed she was only seven but somehow she was changed and the Volturi let her live. I was almost sure that she was the only seven year old allowed to live that was ever changed.

I walked into my room and looked around. The black and purple room was put together all by me, no one helped me with it, I wouldn't let them. I wondered if Damien and I were allowed to have that kind of freedom in Volterra Italy where we were to stay with the Volturi. I was happy to be going to see them, it had been a very long time since we had seen any of them but leaving was the only way to see them.

I sat on my bed and looked around, it looked empty, the things I usually had on my dresser was packed away. My books were packed everything... I turned to my vanity. I liked my reflection, I honestly saw nothing wrong with y self other than my height, which was only 5'0. My strawberry blond hair fell in curls framing my face. My nose was slightly pointed up which I really liked. My mouth wasn't big but my full lips made up for that. I wasn't to skinny or fat I was only curved, there was nothing I could do about my weight, not that I wanted to change anything.

With a sigh I stood up and brushed off my skirt. With one final look around my room I left for the main hall. My steps echoed as I walked down the halls. It had taken me 183 big steps to get from my room to the main hall. When I walked in my whole family was there, my mother and father stood together as she smiled at me. My mother was the epitome of beauty in my mind, she was tall, her hair was curled slightly and the same color as mine. Many said we looked alike but I could never hold the elegance she held.

My uncle Peirce and his wife Azurine stood next to them with little Allen at their side waiting to say their goodbyes to their son. Damien walked to his mother, it was an uncanny thing how much they looked alike, many people took them for twins, is mother had always looked younger than she mother quickly embraced him as he shook his fathers hand.

Slowly I made my way past the other members of my family to my parents. My mother embraced me _

* * *

"Mon__ bébé"_ my mother whispered as she hugged me._ "Nous ferons tout ce que vous manquez" _her words echoed in my mind, My baby, we will all miss you.

When she let me go I smiled as she kissed me back,_ "Tu vas me manquer à la mère" _I will miss you to mother.

My father hugged me and kissed my forehead, "You have a good time my darling!" he smiled smoothing my hair.

I nodded and went to stand by Damien as my grandmother entered the main hall. Everyone stood straight up and turned to her. She was always given respect, no matter how harsh she was to anyone. Damien looked down at me and let out a deep breath. She was always hard on Damien, I wasn't sure why but she always was.

"The two of you are holding the name De Vance in your hands. While you are in Volterra you are to act as refined as the two of you can manage. You are to set an example, many people in Volterra have never met us so you must give us a good name." Her voice was stern as she spoke, at the moment she looked her age. Her hair as pulled back in a bun and her dark air was graying. The wrinkles on her face only seemed to intensify scowl she seemed to have at all times. She looked like a bunch of skin thrown onto a pile of bones.

"Yes ma'am." I curtsied as Damien bowed to her repeating my words. She nodded and walked back into the back to go to her room. I heard Damien laugh slightly and we were soon Joined by Abel and Louis, they were the body guards of our family.

"They will be with you until you arrive in the Volturi Palace." I nodded and looked at them, they were brothers, both big with light colored hair and both had horrible since of humor. It was going to drive me crazy and I could only imagine how Damien would take it. "Farewell my children." My father said as we left the palace on our way to Volterra.

**Well there it is! My first ever Volturi story! I hope you liked it! If you want to know who i picture for Annaliese and Damian then Annaliese would be Britt Robertson and Damian would be Ian Somerhalder. If you don't know who they are look them up, they play on Life unexpected and the Vampire Dairies! Now if you want this story to continue then REVIEW!!! **


End file.
